


One Shots of Pirates

by Moon_Child07



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, Pirate Ships, Pirates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: This is really just a collection of one shots (mostly smutty) of different Pirates of the Caribbean characters (which are not mine) with a character that I created. Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Hector Barbossa/Original Female Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), James Norrington/Original Female Character(s), Will Turner/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hector Barbossa (Curse of the Black Pearl)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Mmmmmmm don’t stop.” Odete hummed as her lover ravished her under the covers of his bed. She could hear the sounds of slurping and his own gravely moans as his head moved between her thighs. Suddenly the door swung open and a flustered Ragetti tumbled in. “Captain, we are approaching Tort- .” He stopped mid-sentence.

“If you wouldn’t mmmm-mind, I am ohhh god.. we… are.” Odete did her best to explain the situation but couldn’t get the words out. Ragetti stood in the doorway, dumbfounded by the sight of her flushed face and breasts heaving as her pleasure began to overcome her. “Oh god, Hector!!” Her body shook as the man quickly emerged from under the blankets. “If ye value yer miserable life, you’ll kindly leave me to my business, mister Ragetti.” Captain Barbossa covered one of his lovers breasts with his large hand and used the other to finish her off as he shot the poor sailor a blood chilling glare with his icy blue eyes. The room was still filled with her ragged moans as she was consumed entirely. Ragetti scrambled out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Barbossa hung his head and chuckled, bringing his hand out from under the covers and licking his fingers with an obscene pop “Where were we?” He eyed the woman beneath him who was recovering from her intense orgasm. “I believe you referred to it as a good distraction?” she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss his face which was still damp from his earlier ministrations. “Aye, that be true.” he snatched the blankets off of them, exposing Odete’s naked body and pulled her into his lap. He was still clad in his white linen shirt that was open, displaying his broad chest and surprisingly fit stomach, and his black breeches. He swung her around so that he was lying on his back and she was atop him, her long silky hair fell over her breasts and her ivory skin seemed to almost glow in the dull lantern light. She giggled as she slowly rotated her hips, effectively smearing her wetness on her captains breeches. “I say we get rid of these.” she said, pulling his shirt open further, and began kissing the exposed skin of his shoulders, then down his chest. He hummed lowly as he watched her lips move across his skin. “God be willin’ I could spend the rest of me wretched life watchin’ that pretty little mouth a’ yers.” he reached out and took a lock of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. She looked up at him through her lashes as she made her way lower. She reached the hem of his breeches and tugged lightly. He lifted his hips to allow her to pull them down and toss them on the floor. Finally, his proud cock was free of its confines and stood completely erect for her. He gave her a mischievous grin as he watched her eyes move from his cock up to his eyes. She licked her lips and without breaking eye contact she bent down and kissed the very tip, causing him to twitch. He gave her an entertained look as he watched her kiss up and down the shaft of his cock, making sure to keep her eyes locked with his.

Then suddenly she took all of him in her mouth and down her throat all at once. Her lips stretched over the mighty girth of him. “Sweet mother mercy.” He groaned, slipping his hand into the hair on the back of her head, grabbing a fistful and guiding her head as it bobbed up and down. “Keep that up and this fun a’ yers won’t last.” he hissed through his teeth. She hummed around his cock and looked up at him with wanton eyes. He growled and yanked her off of his cock and slung them both off the bed. He shoved her onto his charting table and turned her around quickly, exposing her buttocks to him. He took in the sight before him as if it were the treasure of a thousand worlds. She had her arms stretched out in front of her, a cheek pressed to the table, and was looking back at him, biting her lip with anticipation. He splayed his hands over the curves of her hips and her lower back as he pressed his cock to her thigh. “What is it you want, me dear.” he rubbed circles on her backside, then gave her a playful smack. She yelped “Please fuck me.” she whimpered. “Mmm as tempting as that sounds, ya gotta ask me proper.” he smacked her again, this time leaving a bright red handprint on her left buttock. “Fuck me, Captain Barbossa. I want the crew to hear me, I want the whole seven seas to hear me screaming your name. Fuck me Captain.” She pressed back into him.

“Now that be proper.” He grabbed her hip with one hand and with the other, he aligned his cock to her dripping entrance, and slid in with ease. They both moaned in unison as he began pumping in and out of her. His hips snapping up and colliding with her ass. “Harder please!” she gasped. Growling low in his chest, he grabbed both of her hips and pounded into her, eliciting the most beautiful screams from her pretty mouth. “Such sweet music.” He snapped his hips one good time, then pulled out and turned her around, lifting her up onto the table. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed back into her. She dug her nails into his bare back and drew a little blood as he bit her shoulder causing her to howl in pleasure. “Yes!! Fuck me! Give it to me, Hector!! I want to be yours!”

“Then I’ll make it so!” he picked her up and slammed her against the wall, bucking into her wildly. She had one of her hands bracing herself against the wall and the other wrapped around his broad shoulders as she screamed and moaned his name. He began adorning her neck with purple marks as he approached his end. Her body began to shake again as her second orgasm overcame her. Her eyes rolled back as she called his name again. Her lover joined her soon after, spending himself deep inside of her as he groaned into her neck.

The door swung open again to reveal Pintel who was covered in sweat and salt water. “Cap’n, we coming into port-.” But was cut off by Barbossa swinging the two of them around as he pulled his sword from its sheath that was hung on a nearby chair. “The next daftwit sea dog dat opens me door’ll get the blade of me sword.” he pointed the tip of the sword at Pintel who looked as if he’d pissed himself, but stumbled back and closed the door carefully. Barbossa tossed the sword on the floor and wrapped his arms around his woman. “No privacy board this godforsaken vessel.” He chuckled as he sauntered over and plopped Odete down on the bed, pulling his softened member from her.

Odete laid back, her thighs still caging the man between her legs and looked up at him sheepishly. “Let them look. I want them all to know what you did to me and that I loved it.” she smiled as he climbed on top of her to kiss her passionately. “Aye, an one day here soon, I might make an honest woman of ya.” He lifted her arm and pressed a kiss to her ring finger. She cupped his cheek and grinned “I’ll be needing a ring.” He stood up and started dressing “Aye, and ye shall have one. The biggest ring a pirate can muster.” She sighed happily, wrapping herself up in the blankets as she watched the man slip on his boots, fasten his belt and sling on his coat. “But til then,” he reached out and pulled her up and into his arms, “get dressed, dove. Tortuga awaits!”


	2. James Norrington (Curse of the Black Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Norrington meets the daughter of a nobleman. She takes an interest in him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Pembroke.” Commodore Norrington said as he kissed the outstretched hand of the woman in front of him, his eyes never leaving hers. He was entranced by her beauty. Her glowing sun kissed skin against her velvet blue and gold patterned dress was truly a work of art. The tight ringlet curls of her chestnut hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulder. And her eyes. He was almost lost in the brilliant, rich chocolate brown of her eyes that seemed to sparkle like honey in the beaming sun. “The pleasure is mine, Commodore, if I may be so bold.” She grinned at him and let her hand linger in his. His cheeks and neck broke out in a bright shade of blush as he eyed her father who stood behind her. “Charlotte.” He looked over the rim of his spectacles at her, “Tis quite bold of you to make such remarks to this fine officer in front of your father, don’t you agree Commodore?”

James cleared his throat, “Y-yes sir. My deepest apologies, but I must make my way to the banquet. I hope to see you there, Miss Pembroke, as well as you Master Pembroke.” The Earl gave him a half-hearted smile, “Of course. There cannot be a celebration for the newly appointed Commodore without the Commodore himself.” He chuckled at his own poor attempt at a joke. James smiled and gave the two of them a small bow as he tried not to make eye contact with Charlotte who seemed annoyed with her fathers intrusion. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“May I ask for a dance, Miss Pembroke?” James inquired as he extended his hand. Charlotte eyed it suspiciously, “My apologies, Commodore, but isn’t that a question you should be asking my father? Since you so desire his approval.” James huffed through his nostrils and gave her an apologetic smile, “Would you rather I disagree and risk my neck on the gallows, my dear?” She rolled her eyes but took his hand with a teasing smile playing on her lips. He gracefully twirled her onto the dance floor, placing a hand on her waist and firmly held her hand in the other. He was a fine dancer as expected of such a high class soldier. His feet seemed to glide across the floor, guiding her too and fro, his ocean green eyes never leaving hers. 

“I must say, Commodore Norrington, I have never shared the floor with such an experienced dancer.” She praised as he twirled her around once more. Once she was close enough, she brought her lips close to his ear and whispered “I wonder what else a man of your stature is experienced with?” James nearly tripped as she stepped back, her body never skipping a beat. He cleared his throat and looked down at her quizzically. “Quite a silver tongue you have, Miss Pembroke.” She smiled sweetly, “It is not my silver tongue that you should worry yourself with.”

He cursed in his mind as he started losing his composure. “Miss Pembroke, a word if you please, alone.” He pulled away from her to lead her away from the banquet. He briskly strode through a series of hallways until they came across a room that clearly was a study of some sort. He extended an arm to invite her inside and quickly shut the door as soon as she entered. 

“Miss Pembroke, I would very much like to understand what your intentions are. I am not the kind of man to waste time.” His voice was filled with authority and she loved it. She reached up with a mischievous smile and pulled off his hat and powdered wig and placed them on the desk nearby. Her pupils were blown wide with a like a cat ready to pounce. “Commodore Norrington, I’m afraid my intentions are not so pure. I have felt this way ever since I first laid eyes upon you as I arrived in Port Royal. I can only hope you feel the same way.” She approached him slowly, while unfastening the golden threads that laced across the bodice of her dress. She pulled apart the fabric to reveal her cleavage.

He lost all of his reserve right there in that empty room. All of his propriety, all of his stoic and contained demeanor melted away to reveal a man starved for affection and love. A man who desperately desired to satisfy the woman before him who was presenting her body to him and dare he say, one day, her heart. Never before had he felt such a strong pull to another person. He had thought he might have seen it in a woman he had known throughout his career in the Royal Navy. But now her face was becoming a distant memory, someone that he used to yearn for but her feelings were never mutual. He was presented a new opportunity. Another chance at something beautiful and he would be damned if he didn’t seize it immediately. 

He reached out with both of his hands and cupped her cheeks, searching her deep, dark eyes and leaned in to press his lips gently to hers. She breathed him in, drinking up the sweet, tender caresses of his thumbs on her face. She couldn’t stand it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss which caused James to hum into her mouth. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip, a declaration of desire. It awoke something in her. Something powerful and rebellious against the prim and proper ways that were expected of her. As if kissing the Commodore this way wasn’t rebellious enough, she needed more. 

She stepped closer to him, pressing her breasts against his chest and her hips against his. She tugged at him, begging for him to take some control. He caved and began backing her up as his hands roamed the curves of her back and hips, and finally slipped his tongue into her mouth to taste her. She was intoxicating, like sweet wine and honey. He let their tongues tangle in an epic battle for dominance as he pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped a leg around his thigh and ground herself against him like an animal in heat. He groaned at her wanton longing. It simply amazed him that someone desired him this badly. Slowly he gained some confidence as he reached down and unlaced her bodice even further. He began to pull it open but hesitated to look into her eyes for approval. She grinned at him as she placed her hands on his, guiding them to pull open the beautifully patterned fabric. Impatiently, she jerked off the bodice and pulled down her under garment to reveal her supple breasts. Her nipples a beautiful shade of pink, so round and voluptuous, James’s mouth nearly watered at the sight of them. 

“Do you like what you see, Commodore?” She asked coyly. “In all the seven seas, I have never seen such a beautiful sight.” James praised, his eyes never leaving her chest. “Touch me, James.” She reached out and grabbed his hand to place it on her breast. Gaining some confidence he squeezed it in his palm, eliciting an exquisite sound in her throat. 

“Please James…” she whimpered. He let out a guttural moan, almost like that of a growling tiger and seized her other breast with his mouth, while rolling her nipple in between his fingers. She yelped but smiled as she lulled her head back and moaned, running her fingers through his dark hair. Looking up at her with stormy green eyes, he sucked her nipple into his mouth and released it with a pop as he stood back to his full height. “Are you sure you want this?” He inquired as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it on the rug at their feet, “because if I continue, I do not think I will be able to contain myself.” 

She pulled off the rest of her gown and undergarments to reveal her naked form except for her shoes and stockings. “Does this answer your question?” She pressed a finger to her womanhood and presented her wetness to him. He cursed and snatched her into his body, kissing her in a whirlwind of passion, then gently placed her on the floor where he crawled over her body. His rock hard manhood ground against her through the fabric of his breeches “Do you see what you have done to me, you minx?” He mumbled low into her ear, gently nipping at the skin just below her earlobe and trailing down her neck. “Please show me more.” She pulled at his shirt in an attempt to remove it. He obliged and yanked it over his head. He began kissing down her chest again, suckling on her nipples as she splayed her hands across the planes of his muscular back. “Such beauty.” He whispered against the skin of her sternum. He sat up quickly and unfastened his breeches and pulled all of his bottom clothes off at once, letting his cock spring free of its confines. Her eyes widened at the sight of his glorious member as he stroked it lazily. “My only wish is to satisfy you.” He pushed her thighs open further as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her entrance, coating it with her wetness. “Over and over and over again.” He bit his lip as he slowly entered her, sliding all the way to the hilt. She gasped and arched her back as he filled her completely. With his hands on her knees, he started to move. Pulling almost all the way out, then pushing slowly back in. It was torture for Charlotte. She craved for him to pound her into the floorboards but she was patient and relished the fullness he was providing her. He groaned out a strangled curse as he buckled over, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face into her neck as he rolled his hips, his cock hitting something inside her that made her see stars. “Oh James, please don’t stop.” she whined, locking her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his back leaving deep, red scratch marks. They would serve as a beautiful reminder of their heated coupling later. Quickly he rolled both of them over so that he was lying on his back and she was on top of him. She gladly took this opportunity to snap her hips up and down on his cock, causing her breasts to bounce in the most delicious way. He squeezed her hips, leaving little bruises under his fingertips as he guided her. He could tell she was close as her cries and groans began to quiver in her voice and the roll of her hips became more jerky. He shot up to kiss, bite and suck at her neck while pressing and rubbing his thumb against the little bundle of nerves. She was overcome with the pleasure that erupted from her centre. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed his name, her walls clenching around his cock and her body quaking in his arms. 

Once again he rolled them over and brutally began to pound into her. The sounds of skin slapping against skin and their obscene moaning were the only sounds in the room. James could feel his end approaching rapidly, as Charlotte squeezed her thighs around him. A second orgasm wracked her body and this sent him over the edge as he emptied himself into her with a mighty groan. 

He pulled out of her and stumbled over beside her to catch his breath. She was still panting from her release as she gazed over at him, a smile spreading across her face. He chuckled through his breaths “I have never…” 

“felt like that before?” she finished for him. His deep baritone laugh resonated in his chest and he pulled her closer to him. “That is an understatement.”


End file.
